How To Get A Guy In 10 Days
by littlemissvampire21
Summary: Sora made a bet with May. Now, her and Layla are on a quest to find boyfriends during their 10 day break. Will they prove May wrong or just fall to the ground with no chance at love? R
1. Day 1: The 10 Dollar Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star.

A/N: This idea randomly came up to me. It's kind of the opposite of 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' and I loved that movie, so why not write something like it. However, I'm the kind of person, who hates it when my favorite couples break up. So, I decided to create 'How to GET a Guy in 10 Days.' I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Day One:

The $10 Dollar Bet

6:44 AM...

Sora lay nice and cozy in her own bed. She had been dreaming about the night before. Her and Leon had had a romantic encounter. He smiled and looked graceful, asking her what she was going to do the following day.

Then, out of nowhere, BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...Sora lifted her head off her pillow. Bags covered her eyes. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. After all, Leon was in her mind. 

Sora slowly got out of the protection of her nice, green comforter and stepped onto the hardwood floor that lay beneath her. She did her morning stretches and prepped herself for the day ahead of her. Brushing her hair to get all of the knots out, she could feel that today was going to be different. It didn't seem right to her.

All of a sudden, she could hear a person whistling outside her dormitory. Sora rushed to the door, hoping it was Leon. Maybe, he would be like her knight, always protecting her. Sora hadn't noticed that she left the faucet running. She quickly turned it off and ran towards the door. There, she found May. 

It was unexpected since May never went near her dorm unless she were bragging about something. Sora sighed. 

"Hello, May."

"Oh, Sora, I didn't know you were here." May said, as if shocked to see her standing right outside her own room.

"This is my dorm, you know. I'm most likely going to be here at this time of day. Why are you here?" Sora exclaimed.

May laughed. "Oh, I'm always here at this time."

Sora looked at her curiously. "Really? Because I never see you, and I usually leave my dorm at this time of day."

May sweatdropped. "Well, anyways, guess what happened yesterday."

Sora sighed. She was about to hear a five minute lecture about May's fabulous life. "What?" She tried to sound happy for her rival, but it didn't show.

"Are you okay? Well, anyways, I was at the marketplace, yesterday. Strolling down the paths, I bumped into someone. Of course, since they were in my way, I was about to yell at them, but I didn't, you know why?" May finished off with a question.

"Why?" Sora was already getting bored of this story.

"Because the dude was hot! Let's see, how can I explain him?" May pondered out loud. "Well, he had dark brown hair that reached the bottom of his neck. His tan was Californian perfection, his smile as white as well, something really white and shiny." May hadn't always been the smartest out of the bunch.

"Wow, he sounds hot!" Sora jumped.

"Yea too bad he's taken." May scoffed.

"By who?"

"By me!" May clapped her hands.

"Oh, congratulations, May." Sora exclaimed. 

"Sora, you're just jealous." May pointed at her. She was adamant and would only slide if she got her way. Sora didn't feel like arguing and agreed. 

"Yea, I wish I had a boyfriend like that." 

"Let's make a bet, then. Sora Naegino, if you don't get a boyfriend within ten days, you'll owe me $10." May pronounced.

"Why only ten dollars?" Sora asked.

May sweatdropped. "Well, you see, while I was over at the marketplace, I kind of spent most of my paycheck." She fiddled with her fingers.

Sora sighed. "Whatever. I get bored easily, and since we're on break right now, there isn't anything to do."

"Great! Then your time starts..." May checked her watch to get the time right. "Now!"

Sora casually walked back into her dorm. "I'll start when the sun rises." She waved goodbye and slammed her door shut. She needed sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the sun is out...

Sora was bright and cheery now that she had a full amount of rest. Also, the fact that Layla was coming made her even happier. She hadn't changed from her earlier conversation with May, so she was all ready. Sora merely ran the brush through her hair a few times and she was off to Layla's mansion.

When she reached the top of the driveway, she pressed the intercom. 

"Hello, this is Sora. I'm here for Miss Layla." Sora called out.

"She'll be right with you." A voice answered.

Sora waited patiently for a few minutes. Finally the door opened. There, Layla stepped out in her most elegant clothing. She wore sleek jeans with a silk top. Her hair was neatly groomed her face was well polished with a light coat of make up. Sora paused for a second, looking at her friend hazily, then she ran up to her and gave Layla a big hug.

"Layla!" She exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you're happy to see me." Layla laughed.

Sora was about to agree when she could hear her stomach growl. "Sorry, I forgot to eat breakfast." Sora lowered her head, embarrassed.

Layla laughed. "I'm just about to eat.You can come and join me." 

Sora bowed and walked in the gigantic house. She peered around, though she's been there a million times, she seems to find something new every time. This time, she noticed a statue of a man. He seemed pretty tall, carved out of pure, white marble. 

Sora smiled. "Who is that?"

"Oh, that's my grandfather. He's the one who created the chain. He's also the reason why I am who I am right now." She smiled.

Both girls walked towards the kitchen. There, they saw a mound of eggs and a few slices of whole-wheat toast. They sat down at the table. Sora grabbed for a few pieces of toast and a few spoonfuls of eggs. Layla, on the other hand, grabbed one piece and one spoonful of eggs. Apparently, she was still on a diet.

After breakfast, Layla and Sora got a chance to catch up.

"So, Layla, how have the shows been doing?"

"Oh, they've been successful. Legend of the Phoenix was a big hit. Kathy was thinking on keeping it for another week, but I insisted on visiting you this week. Besides, I miss all of my friends here as well." Layla laughed. "How about you?"

"Oh, well, our last show went great. Legend of the Phoenix also went well, your advice really helped me. With that, I made it my own." Sora exclaimed.

"How's May Wong doing?" Layla asked.

The young Chinese girl had always been her admirer and now that she's quit for good, Layla's been keeping up with the Kaleido cast by Sora. Sora gave her all of the stories and dirty rumors about people. Layla enjoyed that about her and Sora. They could share almost anything.

"May Wong...she recently got a boyfriend." Sora explained.

"Oh really?" 

"Yea and of course, she just had to come over to my dorm at 6:45 AM to gloat about it." Sora continued.

Layla chuckled. "Did she really?"

"Yes. She even made me a bet. Of course, it was only ten dollars, but it's still pretty big. If I don't get a boyfriend within ten days I owe her that much."

"Why only ten dollars?" Layla asked.

"Oh, she kind of spent all of her paycheck already." Sora chuckled.

"Wow, that girl goes fast. Well, Sora do you think you can do it?"

"I hope so. Leon and I have been getting closer ever since our 'Angels Act.'" Sora explained.

"Aww. I could picture you two together."

"How about you Layla?" 

Layla stopped laughing. "What about me?"

"You know, your love life."

"Well, you know, I've been keeping an eye on Yuri. Hey, maybe I can join you and your quest to find a boyfriend in ten days. We'll both show May what we're made of." Layla laughed.

"Okay. We'll prove that girl wrong." Sora joined Layla, as they laughed and talked throughout the rest of the day.

"So, our time's already started." Layla finally asked.

Sora nodded. "Operation get boyfriends is on its way."

* * *

Please Review. This chapter seems a bit rushed to me, but I'm not really sure. I can only find out if your review!


	2. Day 2: Faking Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star.

A/N: This is the second chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'll try to take care of that today. New chapters for Come Back, My Love, and What the Future Holds should be coming out soon. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish Sleeping Layla, but I'll try. It just depends on its popularity.

* * *

Day Two:

Faking Love

May Wong walked casually into the practice rooms of Kaleido Stage. Hands in her pocket, she entered seamlessly. There, she spotted her next victim (Leon.) He was practicing for his next show with Sora, swinging from one trapeze to another. Leon did a series of flips and twirls and landed gracefully on the other.

May smiled wickedly and pulled a bottle from her pocket. Then, she took a out a yo-yo with a spiral design on top. "This is going to be great. I'm going to win that 10 dollars." She laughed softly.

Walking slowly, Leon hadn't seemed to notice her presence. Finally, she called him. "Oh, Leon!"

He landed on another trapeze and dropped down to the net below. Then, jumping off the net, he answered, "What do you want, Wong?"

May sweatdropped. "You know I have a first name."

"Whatever, you were saying?" His voice was harsh and cruel.

May grabbed the yo-yo from her pocket and let it swing back in forth in front of his face. "You are getting very sleepy." She chanted.

Leon looked at her dazedly. "What are you doing?"

"Hypnotizing you."

"It's not working."

May jumped back. "What?! But my boyfriend, Max, said it would."

"Your boyfriend, Max, is an imbecile and doesn't know a damn thing."

May pretended to cry and walk away. Then, she jumped back, holding the bottle in her left hand. "Ha! You really thought I was going to hypnotize you with a yo-yo?"

"I have to admit that was pretty stupid." Leon said plainly. "Look, can I get back to practicing?"

May stepped forward. "No!" She forced the bottle into Leon's mouth. The liquid poured down to the pit of his belly. Leon fainted.

May gave herself a pat on the back. "Step one: hypnotize the potential boyfriend." May laughed.

She kneeled down before him, and began to chant. "Sora will begin to flirt with you. You will not give in to her. You will not let her win the 10 dollar bet." May snorted. "Now, answer me, Leon, say yes."

"Yes."

May laughed as she walked out of the practice rooms. "Good luck, Sora! Now, that I've hypnotized him, he'll pay no attention to you."

* * *

Layla's Mansion...

"Come on, Sora. You don't want to be late for your practice with Leon. It's the perfect opportunity to grab him!" Layla shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Sora came runnig down. "I know." She was dressed in her normal practice attire, a baggy white shirt and leggings. Layla swung open the door and gestured for Sora to run! "Go, go, go!"

Sora ran as fast as she could and reached Kaleido Stage with no second to spare. She ran into the practice room with the last of her energy drained. Flinging the doors open, she could feel the rush of air. Then, slowly walking toward the equipment, she could see Leon balancing on the balance beam. One leg was perfectly straight, while the other was lifted into the air and touching the side of his head.

"Hey, Leon." Sora said, her breath staggering.

"Hello, Sora." He said, still standing in the same position.

Finally, Leon jumped off and walked towards her. "So, Leon, what a beautiful day it is today?" Sora said, not being able to think of anything else.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't been outside." Leon said coldly.

Sora laughed nervously, feeling the tension in the room. "Um, well, it's really pretty. The sky is perfectly clear."

"Yea, I will, later. Right now, we need to practice."

Sora sighed, feeling Leon's coldness get to her. Her sorrow was brought to the trapeze as she didn't quite do her best.

"Sora, get yourself together!" Leon commanded.

Sora shook her head, getting the fact that he would be hard to get out of her mind. She put on her best smile and jumped back on to the swing.

When practice was over, Sora felt herself relieved. Why was Leon so cold today? Usually, he was at the very least a bit nicer to her.

She sluggishly walked out of the practice room, where she found Layla standing by the doorway. "How did it go?"

Sora shook her head and frowned. Layla merely said, "You'll get him."

* * *

Darkness reached Kaleido Stage. Sora was walking around the grounds when she heard a voice from behind. "Sora!" It was deep and husky with a slight French accent. It almost sounded like Leon's. Sora's eyes widened as she turned around to face him.

He was running towards her, waving. "Sora, wait up!"

Sora was confused. Is he on medication or something? First, he's cold to her, now he's crying desperately for her to wait for him.

When he finally reached her, he took a deep breath and began to talk. "Why weren't you in practice, today?"

"What are you talking about?" Sora looked confused. "I was."

"Really? All I remember was that May came walking in and tried to hypnotize me with a yo-yo." Leon announced.

"Oh, that really does explain a lot." Sora sighed. "Why were you so harsh today at practice?"

"What do you mean? You weren't there and to answer that question, I'm always harsh on you." Leon looked confused.

"Well, yea, but today you were butting me out. Usually, you at least try to make me happy." Sora explained.

"I seriously don't remember. Do you think May had something to do with it?"

Sora and Leon both looked at each other for a few seconds before they both agreed. "Where do you think she is?" Sora asked.

"Probably with her lame boyfriend, Max." Leon mocked.

Sora laughed. "Is that the same one she was bragging about yesterday?"

"Who knows." Leon said.

They walked back to the Kaleido Stage. As they were walking, Leon felt a thought urging from the back of his mind returning. "Sora?" He said quietly.

"What?"

"Did you make a bet with May?"

Sora looked up. Leon was staring straight ahead. "Yes." She whispered.

"About me?"

She gulped. "Yes."

"W-well, I don't mind pretending to like you. I mean, it's no big deal." Leon sighed.

"You don't have to do that for me. It's only 10 dollars. I don't mind losing to her, but if you don't feel that way about me, you don't have to, you know." Sora stopped.

Leon looked down to her. "It's okay. I want to."

Sora smiled. "Then, let's make that girl take back on her words."

Leon nodded as they walked back to the brightly lit Kaleido Stage. He felt his lips curl upward into what Sora calls a smile.


End file.
